Beyond the limit
by EmmaRDoyle
Summary: Daphne Greengrass lo tenía todo bajo control hasta que descerebrado de Theodore Nott volvió a cruzarse en su vida. El chico que había conseguido enamorarla años atrás, ahora es un hombre encarcelado. A pesar de la cantidad de muggles estafados buscando justicia y de que el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto penda de un hilo, Daphne hará todo lo posible porque Theodore sea liberado.
1. Gringotts

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcas es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el II Fest del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

 _Prompt escogido:_

 _AK#020: EN EL QUE THEO SE HA METIDO EN UN BUEN LÍO Y DAPHNE ESTÁ DISPUESTA A CUALQUIER COSA PARA SALVARLE_

* * *

El continuo traqueteo de las vagonetas yendo de una cámara para otra conseguía ahogar el sonido de sus pasos. Daphne iba la última, agarrándose fuertemente a la espalda de su acompañante casi dejándose sus cuidadas uñas intentando no resbalar por el angosto camino que quedaba entre los brillantes railes y la pared de piedra de los túneles de Gringotts.

El chico apenas había protestado, ni siquiera le había cuestionado nada más aparte de lo que ya habían hablado a través de Granger. Sin embargo, sí que le había puesto pegas al calzado que la rubia había escogido. En aquel momento, Daphne no le había dado mayor importancia pero ahora entendía la cara de desagrado que había puesto Bill Weasley.

Nunca más en su vida, por mucho que tuviera que aparentar ser esa dama elegante de clase alta delante de los demás, volvería a ponerse tacones para una misión así. Que estúpida había sido, ella que presumía tanto de su inteligencia. Aunque sí que era cierto que desde hacía una semana no se comportaba como normalmente lo hubiera hecho.

Culparía de su ceguera emocional al que había conseguido que ella se encontrara en esta situación tan escabrosa, sí eso haría. De no ser por él y este lío en el que ahora también estaba metida ella, Daphne podría haber seguido con su vida tal y como había hecho desde que la relación amorosa entre ambos acabase. Esa excusa no la iba a volver menos culpable si llegasen a pillarles, pero podría servirle para que su condena fuera más leve.

Daphne chocó contra Bill Weasley, quien se había quedado quieto y estaba mándandola callar con su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Daphne miró por encima del hombro del pelirrojo para encontrarse con lo que prefería no haberse encontrado.

Delante de la cámara de los Parkinson había al menos una docena de duendes encantando el portón de intricados diseños. Daphne bufó, su plan se estaba yendo a la mierda.

—¡Mierda! ¿Cómo han podido enterarse tan rápido?

—Te sorprenderías la cantidad de hechizos que tienen esparcidos por aquí. He conseguido desabilitar la mayoría pero probablemente ya sepan que alguien se ha adentrado en el sistema de seguridad. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Daphne se paró a pensar cual sería su próximo paso. Estaba segura que el primogénito de los Weasley podía ver como los engranajes de su cerebro estaban funcionando todo lo rápido que podían. Se había prometido así misma que no lo haría, incluso se lo había dicho a su hermana pequeña. Astoria había dudado de su palabra en aquel mismo momento y ahora entendía el porqué. Ojalá Theodore Nott se pudriera en aquella celda de ese calabozo muggle. Y ojalá pudiera ella dejar de sentirse como si le debiera algo.

Lo único que podía hacer la pareja ahora mismo era ir a la cámara de la familia Greengrass. Sabía que su madre no pondría problema alguno cuando supiera el verdadero motivo que había llevado a su hija a retirar una suma tan elevada de galeones de los fondos familiares.

—Si yo robase en mi propia cámara, ¿el juez no podría considerarlo robo, verdad Weasley?

Bill abrió mucho los ojos. Ya había resultado sorprendente que su cuñada le hubiera pedido que ayudase a su compañera de trabajo, pero la amistad incondicional que demostraba la chica por Theodore Nott alcazaba unos niveles que él nunca hubiera podido imaginar. Al final, el Sombrero Seleccionar iba a tener razón.

—Claro que no, siempre que tú seas uno de los titulares. Pero para ir a tu cámara no podemos presentarnos allí así como así.

—No podemos volver a subir a la superficie. Podemos desandar el camino andado e ir a ese cruce que hemos visto antes. Nos metemos en alguna vagoneta vacía y vamos hasta mi cámara.

Daphne comenzó a andar en la dirección contraria rápidamente, resbalando en el irregular pavimento húmedo. Bill casi corrió hasta llegar a donde estaba la chica. Le ofreció sus brazos para levantarse cuando vio su rodilla llena de sangre.

—¡Mierda! ¡Tenemos que movernos, Weasley!

—Greengrass, no llegaremos muy lejos con tu rodilla sangrando así. Tiene mala pinta, si me permites la osadía.

Daphne se apoyó en la pared agradeciéndole al pelirrojo la ayuda con una sonrisa. Su rodilla le dolía más de lo que quería llegar a demostrar. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Estaba siendo demasiado visceral y en ese momento necesitaba estar concentrada al máximo. Bill Weasley tenía razón, con su rodilla así, no llegarían a ningún lado.

—Debemos irnos antes de que nos encuentren aquí. Volveré en los próximos días, con todos los permisos necesarios para sacar el dinero de mi cámara. Volveré a necesitar tu ayuda aunque esta vez desde tu oficina. No sé como he sido tan estúpida de pensar que esto podría salir bien.

Bill ve como la chica está a punto de desmoronarse. Sabe que Daphne tiene demasiada presión sobre sus hombros y que ahora mismo ella es la que está perdiendo esa batalla.

—Venga, apóyate en mi para caminar. En cuanto lleguemos al primer atrio, nos desaparecemos.

Daphne sentía como sus ojos ardían queriendo soltar las lágrimas que llevaban una semana queriendo ser liberadas. Sin embargo, no podía permitirse que la vieran así. Ella era una mujer fuerte y nada podría con ella, menos aún una mísera herida en su rodilla.

* * *

Astoria ha intentado curar la herida en la rodilla de su hermana de todas las maneras posibles que ella conoce. Sin embargo, incluso utilizando esencia de díctamo, la herida parece no querer cicatrizar. Astoria se incorpora acariciando su ligeramente abultado vientre sentándose al lado de su hermana.

—La herida no cicatriza. Didi, deberíamos ir a San Mungo, ellos sabrán qué hacer.

—No puede ir a San Mungo, ¿crees que no nos preguntarían dónde se ha hecho esa herida, Astoria?

Astoria se quedó callada ante el tono recriminatorio en las palabras de Pansy Parkinson.

—Pansy, modera tu lengua. Bastante tenemos entre manos como para atacarnos los unos a los otros. Estamos juntos en esto, recuérdalo.

Draco puso sus manos en los hombros de Astoria, sabía que en su estado todas estas emociones podían ser perjudiciales para el bebé y no quería que, después de lo que les había costado, todos sus sueños de formar una familia se esfumaran por una pelea.

—Sí, sé que tenemos que estar juntos pero, maldita sea, Theo podría haberse estado quieto. Dísculpame Astoria. Además, Hermione Granger dijo hace casi dos horas que volvería pronto...menos mal que nos quiere ayudar.

—Pansy, primero quiero recordarte que ahora Hermione responde al apellido de Weasley. Lo segundo, es la futura Ministra de Magia. El asunto de Theo la salpica directamente, si la prensa se llega a enterar de que está ayudando a un culpable, podría ser el final de su carrera. Se está jugando mucho por quien para ella es prácticamente un extraño. Necesitamos calmarnos todos.

En aquel momento, casi como invocado por las palabras de la morena, se materializó un patronus en forma de nutria en aquel salón que su dueña había tenido la desgracias de conocer durante la guerra.

"Caldero Chorreante. Habitación 234. Te esperan allí, Daphne"

La voz de Hermione sonaba tranquila. Daphne se levantó cojeando del sofá dirigiéndose a la chimenea.

—¿No pensarás que te voy a dejar ir sola, verdad? Además, no voy a permitir que esa fea herida tuya se llene de ceniza. Nos apareceremos juntas y una vez estemos en ese feo cuchitril, yo me pasearé por el callejón Diagón y me iré a casa. ¿Entendido, Daphne?

Pansy se había puesto en pie y tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Daphne, después de tanto tiempo como amigas, sabía que la bruja no se lo iba a poner fácil. Se recoló el vendaje y utilizando la aparición conjunta, se desaparecieron.

* * *

Hannah no dejaba de releer rápidamente todos los manuales que tenía esparcidos por casa pero no encontraba solución alguna para que esa masa sanguinolenta que era la rodilla de su ex compañera se curase. No sabía como había acabado en este lío. No sabía si lo estaba haciendo por Neville, por Hermione o porque cuando Daphne Greengrass le había explicado la locura que se había atrevido a hacer por la mañana, curar una herida no parecía el mayor de los problemas en la vida. Por muy mala pinta que tuviera.

La chica no parecía querer hablar mucho más de lo que ya lo habían compartido. Hannah volvió a retirar con una gasa esa espuma oscura.

—Voy a necesitar que te metas en la bañera, tenemos que limpiar bien esa herida. Aún más. ¿Estás segura de que no te duele, verdad?

—No, ahora ya no. Después de ese tónico extraño que me has puesto se ha calmado. Puedo doblar la rodilla y todo.

Daphne movió su rodilla sin problema alguno. Tal y como le había dicho Hannah, se dirigió al baño y se quitó la ropa. A Hannah, que estaba estudiando enfermería, se le pasó una idea por la cabeza, saliendo por la puerta corriendo sin darle mayor explicación.

Daphne salió de la bañera y se puso uno de los albornoces que allí estaban dispuestos. Se acercó por la ventana pero no llegó a asomarse, no quería que la prensa se diera cuenta de que estaba allí. Miró las pertenencias que Hannah se había dejado y entre ellas había un paquete de cigarrillos. La rubia se cuestionó que clase de enfermera fumaría un tabaco tan duro pero aún así, tomó un cigarrillo. Ya se lo devolvería después. Se sentó en la butaca colocando su pie en alto. Ya se podía ver claramente el tremendo arañazo que se había hecho contra la roca y parecía que esa espuma de color negro se había ido por el desagüe.

Cuando ya iba por el segundo cigarrillo, Hannah entró por la puerta con un pequeño frasquito en su mano.

—Esto va a costarte caro y te va a doler más, pero es lo único que se me ocurre. Toma mi mano si lo necesitas.

Hannah derramó unas gotas transparentes de ese frasco que al tocar su piel provocaron que esta ardiese mientras la herida cada vez se hacía más pequeña cicatrizando. Daphne apretó de tal manera la mano de aquella nueva amiga que Hannah creyó que dejaba de sentir la sangre en sus venas.

Sin poder evitarlo, chilló. No sabía que mierda era aquello que le había puesto pero, aunque su herida se había curado, su piel aún ardía.

—Agradéceselo a Neville, hemos tomado prestadas las reservas de lágrimas de Fénix de Hogwarts —Hannah movió su mano volviendo a poder utilizarla— Sé que te ha dolido, pero era lo único que se me ocurría.

—Tranquila, esto ha sido mejor que perder una pierna, ¿no crees? Y dile a Neville que Theo se lo pagará.

—¿Qué tal se encuentra? Debe ser extraño para él estar encerrado en el mundo muggle. Sé que puedo parecerte tonta pero, aunque nos haya puesto en peligro a todos, sé que él no es malo.

Daphne bufó. La inocencia de Hannah le parecía tan dulce que llegaba a empalagarla.

—Aún no he ido a verle. No será malo, pero cometió un delito no solo contra la comunidad muggle sino que también contra los muggles y tendrá que pagar por ello. Es justicia.

—Yo no digo que no merezca un juicio, es más, creo que ya está en vista de juicio oral o algo así han dicho en la prensa. Pero, ¿no crees que se debe sentir solo allí? Al fin y al cabo, vosotros dos eráis grandes amigos, me parece extraño por tu parte.

—Fuimos más que amigos, ese es el problema. Por hoy creo que he sufrido demasiadas emociones como para añadirle el hecho de ir a verle a la cárcel. Pero gracias por tu consejo, Hannah. Y gracias de nuevo por salvarme la pierna, te debo una gorda.

Hannah sonríe amablemente y Daphne es capaz de ver que sí es una sonrisa sincera.

—Tranquila, a mi me gusta ayudar a los demás. Por eso estoy estudiando enfermería, para ayudar a los demás cuando más lo necesitan. Si quieres, puedes quedarte a descansar aquí un rato más. Hermione ha pagado por todo. Yo ahora tengo que seguir atendiendo abajo en el bar, pero cualquier cosa que necesites, aquí estoy.

Hannah salió por la puerta sin mirar arás. Daphne se quedó dándole vueltas a la idea de ir a ver a Theo. Quizás podría convencer a Draco para que le acompañara. Daphne apoyó su cuello contra el respaldo de la butaca, si Theodore Nott supiera todo lo que incluso desconocidos estaban haciendo por él, se hubiera pensado mejor las cosas.


	2. Londres Muggle

Daphne salió de la boca del metro un poco desorientada. Aún le costaba mezclarse con los muggles a pesar de todo lo que había estudiado sobre ellos cuando se presentó a las pruebas para su puesto en el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional hacía casi tres años. No entendía como podía llegar alguien a acostumbrarse a esa constante sensación de no poder respirar.

Le había hecho caso a las palabras que Abbott le había dicho la tarde anterior. En teoría Padma Patil, la abogada de Theo, ya estaba allí para aquella visita que ella le había pedido. Sabía que conseguir verle no había sido fácil. Padma no estaba segura de que su presencia fuera a hacerle bien a Theo, quien en palabras de su ex compañera, llevaba un par de días sufriendo ataques de ansiedad.

Daphne conocía perfectamente a Theo y sabía que estaba montando todo ese teatro para que, cuando se celebrase la vista oral en un par de días, diera pena a la prensa. Daphne bufó. Theo podría haber engañado a la mitad de la población muggle de Essex, pero no podría engañarla a ella. Le conocía incluso mejor de lo que él se creía.

El gran edificio gris se alzó ante ella como una mole lúgubre y fría. Era tan deprimente que podía incluso llegar a creer que Theo estuviera volviéndose loco. Aunque Daphne pensaba que peor hubiera sido que su trasero hubiera acabado en Azkaban donde más de uno querría ajustar cuentas con él después de que su padre se suicidara durante los juicios de la Segunda Guerra Mágica. Ser un traidor tenía sus consecuencias.

En la puerta pudo ver como Padma Patil, vestida con un traje de chaqueta gris claro y una blusa azul, estaba saludándola. En ese momento, acariciando la tela azul de sus vaqueros, Daphne sintió que quizás había venido vestida un tanto informal. Aceleró el paso hasta legar al lugar donde estaba la chica, que parecía nerviosa.

—Entra rápido, hay un fotógrafo del Profeta en la acera de enfrente. Hablaremos dentro donde él no pueda vernos. No sé cómo demonios se han enterado de que venías, maldita calaña periodística.

—Probablemente lleve ahí toda la semana esperando algo de movimiento, pero coincido contigo, entremos.

El interior del edificio era aún menos amable que el exterior. Incluso los funcionarios que estaban trabajando ahí parecían hastiados de la rutina. Daphne no les culpaba, de ser ella la que tuviera que estar en ese cubículo revisando caso tras caso y archivándolo, probablemente tuviera el mismo mohín de asco que parecían compartir todos.

—La visita al final nos la han acortado dado que ayer estuvimos preparando la defensa. Tendrás media hora para hablar con él. Te pido por favor que seas amable con él, esto le está afectando más de lo que crees.

—Seguro que sí.

—Daphne—el tono autoritario de la morena consiguió que ella dejase de entretenerse en el fluorescente que parpadeaba dos escritorios más para allá—Theo no se va a librar de la cárcel, no al menos de la muggle. Sus contactos han desaparecido del mapa y le han dejado a él con todo el marrón. Ayer intentaron atracar Gringotts, y por su bien espero que tú no tuvieras nada que ver en ello.

Daphne sintió un sudor frío en las palmas de sus manos al notar como Padma la miraba inquisitoriamente. Estaba segura de que aunque quisieran rastrearles, Bill Weasley había borrado todo rastro que podían haber dejado. Lo que Daphne no dejaba de preguntarse era cómo había podido un grupo de empresarios muggles sin escrúpulos llegar a engañar a Theo de esa manera. Theo era la persona con menos escrúpulos que conocía y nunca hubiera pensado que habría alguien peor que él. Si alguna vez llegara a toparse con esos escurridizos muggles, acabaría ella en Azkaban, pero habría hecho justicia.

—Sin embargo, estoy segura de que el juez no será muy severo con él. Theo ha demostrado querer saldar la deuda, aunque le haya sido imposible por los motivos que ambas ya conocemos. Y además, él solo fue un cómplice. Son dos atenuantes que han jugado a su favor aunque no te lo llegues a creer.

—¿Y el Wizengamot que te ha dicho?

—Eso es aún más díficil, todavía no nos han dado fecha para la vista. De verdad, en que cabeza cabe intentar vender terrenos mágicos protegidos a los muggles. Sé que es mi cliente, pero haciendo eso lo ha jodido todo pero bien. Ha puesto en peligro el Secreto y a todos los magos que viven en la zona. El juez muggle no obstante está al tanto de la situación. Si lo que te preocupa es que Theo acabe en Azkaban, ten la esperanza de que eso es muy improbable. Tengo una idea de negociación, pero prefiero esperar a ver como transcurren las cosas. Siento haberte dado esta charla, pero creía necesario ponerte al tanto de como están las cosas.

—No hay problema, Padma, es tu trabajo y por lo que estás haciendo es por lo que Draco te está pagando. Además, prefiero estar sobre aviso. ¿Podría ir a verle ya? Cuanto antes me quite esto de delante, antes podré volver a mi puesto de trabajo.

Padma Patil intentó no mostrarse sorprendida ante la frialdad que Daphne demostraba. No entendía el porqué que les llevaba a esos dos a comportarse de esa manera tan calculadora, como si no tuvieran sentimientos a pesar de que como había podido observar, uno era el apoyo del otro. Nunca llegaría a entender esa lógica Slytherin que parecía unirles a todos como una gran familia. Quizás era eso, eran como una familia distante que se reúne por Navidad y luego parece no volver hablarse más hasta el año siguiente.

—¿Patil, me estás escuchando? ¿Dónde tenemos que ir ahora?

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, claro...perdona, he perdido el hilo por un momento. Acompáñame, tenemos que subir a la segunda planta.

* * *

Daphne se quedó parada delante de aquella puerta metálica cuestionándose si verdaderamente quería entrar. Padma se había quedado en la primera cancela, por lo que si volvía ahora, sería una oportunidad perdida. Las palabras de Hannah Abbott sonaron de nuevo en su cabeza. Se colocó la melena detrás de sus orejas y abrió la puerta.

Allí, en mitad de la sala estaba Theo esposado a una especie de argolla que sobresalía de la mesa. Se le veía bastante demacrado y tenía grandes ojeras amoratadas bajo sus ojos. Él aún seguía cabizbajo y no había reparado en su presencia. Daphne se adelantó y se sentó en la silla que estaba en frente.

Theo entonces la miró y Daphne pudo ver como la sorpresa se reflejaba en su mirada.

—Daphne...has venido. Pensaba que no querías volver a verme.

Daphne sintió que esa coraza de frialdad que se había impuesto se resquebrajaba un poco ante el tono lastimoso con el que el moreno había dicho esas palabras. No podía permitirse mostrarse débil, menos aún delante de él. Theo necesitaba su apoyo, y ahí estaba ella como buena amiga que era.

—Recapacité. Consiguieron convencerme de que viniera a verte.

—Quiero suponer que Draco tiene algo que ver. Ayer vino él a verme en el último turno de visitas. Me lo contó todo, lo que hiciste. Sigues siendo la misma cabecita loca que conseguía meterme en mil y un líos en Hogwarts —Theo sonrió de lado— Muchas gracias, de veras. No me merezco ni la mitad de lo que estás haciendo por mí.

—Eres mi amigo.

—¿Estás segura de que estás moviendo cielo y tierra únicamente porque somos amigos?

Theo clavó su cansada mirada en Daphne mirándola con intensidad. Ella entrecerró los ojos. Claro que estaba haciendo todo eso porque Theo era su amigo, habían tenido historias entre los dos pero habían sabido comportarse como un adulto lo hubiera hecho y habían acabado como los buenos amigos que habían sido antes de haberse enamorado.

—Completamente segura. Siento no haber podido conseguir el dinero a tiempo.

—Tranquila. Padma está convencida de que a pesar de que la situación no sea muy favorable, podré salir bien de esta. Puede que acabe en la cárcel, Daphne.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¿El qué?

—Sabes bien a lo que me refiero. ¿Cómo se te pudo pasar por la cabeza esa idea tan estúpida?

—Me sentía bien ganando ese dinero. Todo comenzó después de que lo hubiéramos dejado. El dinero estaba logrando ocupar ese vacío que habías dejado tú en mí. Me convencieron de que esos muggles eran una presa fácil. Cuanto más dinero ganaba, más feliz me sentía.

—El dinero no puede conseguir todo lo que deseamos en esta vida.

—Lo sé, lo comprobé cuando intentaba comprar tu amor en vez de que sé yo, ¡escucharte! Si te hubiera escuchado, quizás no estaría hoy aquí donde estoy sentado. Quizás las cosas hubieran ocurrido de manera diferente entre nosotros.

—Theo, no. No sigas por ese camino, yo he venido aquí como amiga. Sabes que tienes nuestro apoyo. A Pansy no le ha sido posible venir. Pase lo que pase, estaremos ahí para ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Theo sonrió levemente. Estiró la mano que tenía libre tomando la de Daphne acariciando su piel suavemente con su pulgar. Daphne en ese mismo momento quería salir de esa sala pero también quería quedarse allí con él, demostrándole que estaba ahí para él.

* * *

Daphne ingresó en el ascensor dorado del ministerio sin fijarse en quien estaba dentro. Sabía que no tendría que haber ido a ver a Theo pero también lo necesitaba ella para poder seguir con su rutina como si en su vida no hubiera ni jueces ni juicios, ni Wizengamot ni tan siquiera ese escrito tras el que ahora se iba a sentar para seguir con su trabajo.

El ascensor frenó bruscamente. Daphne salió como un autómata. Quería ponerse a trabajar y despejar su mente un rato. Entró en su despacho y allí ya estaba Hermione, quien levantó su mirada del informe que estaba leyendo. La rubia dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa sentándose ella también sobre la superficie.

—He ido a ver a Theo.

—Lo suponía, ¿qué tal estás, Daphne?

—Me siento rara. Creo que hubiera sido mejor que tú te hubieras quedado con su caso. Estoy demasiado unida emocionalmente a él y me está costando más centrarme de lo que pensaba. Ni siquiera he podido redactar el informe sobre lo que ha ocurrido con esa manada de hombres lobos en Hungría.

—Yo lo he hecho por ti. Es normal que te sientas así, Daphne. Si Ron se estuviera en una situación como esa, no sé como actuaría yo. Lo estás haciendo genial, de verdad. Si quieres irte a casa hoy, puedes estar tranquila, si alguien pregunta por ti yo te cubro.

—Gracias Hermione. Si por cualquier motivo me necesitas aquí, no dudes en llamarme.

* * *

Draco tenía la mirada fija en las llamas que crepitaban en la chimenea. Daphne estaba en el sillón de al lado. Ambos llevaban en silencio un buen rato, desde que Pansy se había ido a su casa. Draco miró a la que no sólo era su cuñada, sino también su amiga.

Sabía que aunque ella no le hubiera dicho nada, Theo aún le importaba. Cuando había acabado la Segunda Guerra ellos habían vuelto juntos a Hogwarts y de no haber sido por la pareja y por Pansy, no sabía lo que hubiera sido de él. Probablemente, ni siquiera hubiera conocido a Astoria. Sonrió. Ellos eran una familia y ahora él estaba a punto de formar la suya propia.

Miró de nuevo a Daphne, quien estaba abrazada a sus rodillas con la barbilla descansando sobre ellas.

—Duffy.

Daphne dejó de mirar las llamas que conseguían calmarla para fijarse en su amigo. Él junto con Theo eran los únicos que utilizaban ese mote con ella.

—Ven aquí, anda.

Daphne se levantó, a pesar de estar cansada, sabía que si se iba a acostar no sería capaz de dormirse enseguida. Se sentó al lado de Draco, quien la acercó a su cuerpo pasando su brazo por su hombro.

—Podremos con esto, Duffy. Theo sabe que la ha cagado pero sé que todo saldrá bien. Y tú eres una tía fuerte, nunca lo olvides. Nada que venga contra nosotros será peor de por lo que ya hemos pasado juntos.

—Gracias, Draco.

—Yo también tengo miedo, Duffy. Toda esta ansiedad sé que le está haciendo daño a Astoria y me hace sentir aún peor. Recuerda que todos somos humanos y debemos permitirnos sentir miedo. Es parte de nuestra naturaleza.

—Creo que me da más miedo como tú te has convertido en la versión masculina de mi hermana, Draco. Eso sería lo que ella me diría.

Daphne sonrió, una sonrisa de verdad. Draco tenía razón, todo saldría bien. Estaba segura de ello por mucho que la duda se empeñara en no abandonar sus pensamientos.


	3. Juicio

Daphne no había conseguido descansar aquella noche. Los nervios por saber lo que le ocurriría a Theo le habían comido las horas al sueño. Se miró en el espejo, Padma le había asegurado que el color azul infundía seguridad en los demás y le había recomendado acudir a la vista oral vestida de ese color. Daphne había rebuscado en su armario hasta encontrar ese vestido.

Lo irónica y caprichosa que podía llegar a ser la vida. Este vestido era uno de los tantos regalos con los Theo había intentado convencerla de que la amaba cuando su relación estaba dando los últimos coletazos de vida. El color azul era su favorito, sin embargo ella siempre había preferido el verde.

Alguien tocó a la puerta del cuarto de la Mansión Malfoy donde Draco la había invitado a quedarse alojada hasta que todo esto acabase. La cabeza de Astoria se asomó sonriendo tiernamente.

—¿Has conseguido dormir algo, Didi?

—No he conseguido dormir nada si te soy sincera. Este tema me está trayendo de cabeza. ¿Cómo está Draco?

—Él tampoco ha podido dormir esta noche. No me lo ha querido decir, pero no ha parado quieto ni un segundo. Incluso este pequeñajo—Astoria posó sus manos cariñosamente sobre su vientre— no me ha dejado descansar, es como si notara todo lo que está pasando aquí.

—Tori, ten cuidado. Ya sabes que estás débil, no deberías hacer tantos esfuerzos. Creo que deberías quedarte aquí en la mansión en vez de venir al juicio.

—Si me quedase aquí sola, sin saber lo que le va a pasar a Theo, me volvería loca. Tanto tú como Draco me necesitáis a vuestro lado ahora. Además, he estado tomando todos los tónicos que me han recetado, no debería pasar nada.

—No deberías arriesgarte tanto, Astoria. Sabes que tu salud es lo más importante. Si por culpa de esto perdieras al niño, no me lo podría perdonar nunca.

—Didi, no pienses así. Bastante tengo con Draco y sus neuras como para también tener que aguantarte a ti.

—Nos preocupamos tanto por ti porque te queremos, chiqui.

—Ahora nos tenemos que preocupar por Theo, eso es lo importante. En cuanto estés lista, podemos irnos.

—¿Al final Pansy nos espera allí ya?

—Sí, ha enviado una lechuza.

—Pues por mí, podemos irnos ya.

* * *

Daphne se sentía como un león enjaulado. Caminaba erráticamente por el despacho que compartía con Hermione, quien la había llamado para darle aquella terrible noticia que prefería no haber escuchado. Padma Patil estaba de pie cerca de la puerta, el enfado era notable en su cara, sus facciones se habían endurecido.

—Yo tampoco me puedo creer que le hayan hecho eso a Theo, Daphne. Sabía que el Wizengamot le pondría una penalización dura pero...lo que han hecho, me parece vergonzoso.

—¿Y no podemos hacer nada? Padma, tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer. Recurrir lo que sea que el juez ordene, me parece que el ministerio ha querido pagar su frustación con Theo. ¿Dos años por ni siquiera llegar a revelar el Secreto?

—Ha sido un número muy elevado de afectados, Daphne. Eso ha hecho que aunque la amenaza no fuera real, quisieran darle un escarmiento.

—¡Pero no es justo! ¿Es que no lo veis?

Su vestido se subía cada vez que caminaba. Su melena, pulcramente peinada antes de salir de la mansión Malfoy, ahora tenía mechones que salían rebeldes dándole un aspecto más fiero.

—Daphne, guarda la calma. Aún queda la vista oral, dependiendo del resultado, comenzaremos a recurrir. Te di mi palabra y la mantengo.

—Tenemos que hacer algo más. Hay que encontrar a esos desgraciados.

—Daphne, como compañera de trabajo, ir contra el ministerio solo perjudicará a Theo. Sé que una pena de dos años ha sido un castigo excesivo, más aún sin un juicio propiamente dicho, pero lo que ahora tienes que hacer es ir a la vista oral y que Theo sepa que estás ahí con él.

—Sí, sé que estoy siendo irracional. Padma, en el caso de que el fallo del juez sea que Theo tiene entrar en prisión, me gustaría poder hablar con él después. ¿Sería eso posible?

—Sin problema alguno, ahora, debemos irnos. Hermione, mil gracias por avisarnos tan rápidamente. Sabemos lo que te juegas, pero esto me ha demostrado lo que ya sabía, serás una buena ministra.

Ambas mujeres se desaparecieron hasta que llegaron a los aseos femeninos de ese edificio gris que Daphne había comenzado a odiar rápidamente.

—Voy a encontrarme con Theo antes de que empiece todo este circo.

—Sé que Draco, Astoria y Pansy ya están allí. No sé si desearte suerte, no sé lo que se hace en estos casos.

—Mantened la calma, lo necesitaremos.

* * *

—Póngase el acusado de pie. Tiene derecho a la última palabra. ¿Quiere decir algo?

—Si, señoría. Que me arrepiento de lo ocurrido. Sé que a todas esas personas mis disculpas no les sirve de nada, después de todo lo que han perdido. Pero quiero que sepan que yo soy una víctima más, que a mí también me han engañado.

Theo se gira buscando a Daphne con la mirada. La rubia tiene la sensación de que él quiere decirle algo más pero sabe que no es el momento. Siente como Draco aprieta su mano, están todos juntos en esto. Ella toma la mano de Pansy, quien ha comenzado a llorar quedamente.

—Bien, por la autoridad que se me ha otorgado y de acuerdo con las disposiciones legales voy a emitir la sentencia en forma oral en este momento. Así, declaro a Theodore Nott responsable de un delito de fraude con agravante de perjuicio social. Debido al ya mencionado agravante se le condena a una pena de tres años. Pena que se ve reducida por el atenuante de que el Señor Theodore Nott quiso saldar la deuda existente con sus demandantes así como haber trabajado en cualidad de cómplice de un intento de estafa. De todos modos, se le entregará por escrito esta sentencia y le informo que puede usted recurrirla ante el organismo pertinente. Se levanta la sesión.

Daphne sintió como si de repente tuviera un montón de piedras en su estómago. Sabía que estaba llorando, pero no porque fuera consciente de ello, sino porque de repente toda la sala pareció desenfocarse. Theo, vestido con ese sencillo chándal gris se le veía derrotado, comenzaba una etapa difícil para él.

* * *

Daphne, nada más le abrieron la puerta de la sala donde habían metido a Theo, salió corriendo hacia sus brazos. Cuando ambos cuerpos chocaron, la rubia pudo sentir como los fuertes brazos del chico rodeaban su cuerpo casi usando su cuerpo como punto de apoyo para ese mundo que ahora mismo se tambaleaba ante sus ojos.

—Daphne...tengo miedo ...yo...

—Shhhh

Daphne tenía que estar de puntillas para poder estar cara a cara con el moreno. Sentía que si le soltaba, irremediablemente querría volver a abrazarle.

—Hemos pasado por cosas peores, Theo. Todo esto también pasará.

Draco observa en silencio ese abrazo entre sus dos amigos. Sabe que después del infierno por el que todos han pasado esa semana, necesitan ese momento para los dos. Besa con ternura la mano de Astoria que se ha mantenido enlazada a la suya desde que habían salido aquella mañana de casa. Mira a Pansy, quien está a su derecha secando sus lágrimas con un pañuelo de tela color violeta.

Apoya su mano libre sobre el hombro de la chica. Vuelve a mirar a la pareja que parece estar hablando en susurros que él no llega a oír. Levanta una ceja intrigado, después le preguntará a Daphne sobre qué hablaban.

—Theo, pase lo que pase, estamos aquí. Sabes que eres mi hermano de otro padre.

Daphne se separa del cuerpo de Theo a pesar de sentirse segura allí. El chico sin embargo no rompe el contacto, manteniéndola a su lado agarrando sus codos gentilmente. Quiere salir de esa sala para buscar justicia, ahora que es consciente de todo lo que Theo había estado callando, sabe por donde tiene que empezar a buscar. Tendría que volver a pedirle un favor a Hermione, pero sabía que podía confiar en ella. Hasta ahora lo había hecho.

—Lo sé, Draco. Siento todo esto que se ha formado alrededor de vosotros. Astoria, siento si he llegado a hacerte daño a ti o al bebé. Ahora mismo es como si no pudiera procesarlo del todo, supongo que todo este cambio me llevará un tiempo de adaptación.

—¿Qué te ha dicho Patil?

La voz de Pansy sonó quebrada, más débil de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado. Daphne vio como sus manos temblaban sin poder controlarse.

—No voy a ir a Azkaban, he tenido suerte con eso a pesar de la jugarreta del ministerio. Estaré en un módulo seguro, donde están los presos de menor peligrosidad. Supongo que en la cárcel no creen que pueda llegar a timar a nadie, por lo que no me ven peligroso. ¿Son buenas noticias, a qué sí, Pansy?

Pansy vuelve a llorar, esta vez dejando a un lado todo intento de disimularlo. Theo va hacia ella liberando a Daphne de ese cálido agarre que parece que su piel ya echa de menos. Ve como el chico besa a su amiga en la frente y siente una breve punzada de celos. Desecha ese sentimiento rápidamente, no puede permitírselo.

—Pansy, puedes estar tranquila. Quiero que estés tranquila, tú y todos. Solamente van a ser tres años los que os vais a poder librar de mi ego y mi humor sin gracia alguna. ¡Son prácticamente una vacaciones! Miradlo así, yo voy a estar bien.

—¡Ven aquí capullo!

Draco soltó la mano de Astoria para abrazar a quien verdaderamente sentía como un hermano. Parecía que según salían de un problema, se metían en otro aún peor. Quizás algún día podrían vivir tranquilos. Draco sonrió. Ni él mismo se creía eso.

Daphne se acercó al resto del grupo poniéndose al lado de su hermana abrazándola a ella también.

—Ves, Theo. A veces llegas a poder evitar comportarte como un idiota, veo que vas madurando.

—Bueno, Duffy. Tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente, aunque tendrá que esperar tres años. Mientras tanto y para no olvidarme de ti, ¿podría besarte?

—Retiro lo que he dicho. ¡Nunca cambiarás, Theo!

—Un beso chiquito, mujer. Me vale incluso en la mejilla.

—Mira, voy a achacar tu comportamiento a todo esto por lo que estás pasando. ¡Estás loco!

—¡Tú me vuelves loco! ¡Aún sigues en mi cabeza, tonta!

—Argghh. ¡Ya he tenido suficiente! ¡Os espero en casa!

Daphne salió de la sala sin mirar atrás. Sólo Theo era capaz de trastornarla de esa manera. Se metió en uno de los aseos y se desapareció.

—Theo, el día que aprendas, te juro que te hago heredero de mi fortuna.

—La culpa es de ella por ponerse ese vestido azul que yo le regalé. ¡Casi ni he podido concentrarme durante el juicio por estar mirándola a ella!

* * *

Daphne tenía las piernas encima de la mesa, dejándose engatusar una vez más por las llamas de aquella chimenea. Ese ritual había pasado a ser su pequeño instante de paz, un refugio donde no había pasado nada.

—¿Te importa si yo también me sirvo uno?

—Es tu alcohol, quien no te ha pedido permiso he sido yo.

—Ni falta hace que lo hagas, mientras estés bajo mi techo, todo lo mío es tuyo.

Draco se sienta a su lado. La rubia había estado desaparecida durante todo el día y quería hablar con ella. Tenía una conversación pendiente, quería saber que era lo que Theo le había dicho con tanto secretismo.

—Astoria ha podido descansar finalmente. Sabía que llevaba todas estas noches sin dormir por culpa de mi insomnio. Hay veces que pienso que no debería haber dejado entrar a Astoria en mi vida, desde que nos conocimos, todo ha sido sufrimiento y problemas para ella, uno detrás de otro.

—No podríais haberlo evitado, ninguno de los dos. Y me alegro de tenerte como cuñado, Draco. Tu whisky es excelente, mejor que el que metías de contrabando en Hogwarts.

Ambos ríen como los buenos amigos que, conociendo el pasado de cada uno, siguen de la mano por ese camino que es la vida.

—Duffy, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Theo?

Daphne entrecerró los ojos mirando a Draco. Las llamas tintaban de un tono anaranjado los ojos del otro rubio, casi avisándole del peligro que conllevaba compartir esa información.

—Cómo no, no se te iba a pasar por alto ese pequeño detalle.

—Sabes que siempre he sido muy observador, nada se me escapa.

—Tengo que irme a Brasil.

—¿Cómo? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

—Escúchame. Allí es donde Theo cree que están sus socios. Hoy, después de despedirnos de él, es lo que he estado investigando. Y creo que les he encontrado, pero es mucho más difícil seguir la pista a esas cuentas sin medios. Mañana he quedado con Hermione, Potter y Patil para estudiar cómo podemos proceder y qué permisos tengo que pedir para irme.

—Voy contigo.


	4. Confusión

Daphne caminaba decidida, sabía lo que quería y no se iría de allí sin conseguirlo. Miraba al frente desafiante, pobre de aquel que hoy se cruzase en su camino. Sus pasos resonaban elegantemente por los pasillos del ministerio anunciando su llegada antes de que ella apareciera en escena. A su lado estaba Draco, que había insistido en acompañarla tan intensamente que no le había quedado otra.

Han quedado en el despacho de Potter para estar más tranquilos, al menos todo lo tranquilos que podían estar teniendo en cuenta que desde ayer no dejaban de perseguirles camarógrafos intentando sacar una exclusiva. Como si esas ratas no hubieran hecho bastante daño ya.

—Te veo muy tranquila.

—No me queda otra, Draco. Además, con Potter no tengo tanta confianza.

—Tendrás que medir tus palabras entonces, Duffy.

Daphne levantó una ceja retando a Draco a que siguiera intentando hacer que saltara. Draco simplemente sonrió, había conseguido lo que se proponía.

—Sé que es más fácil decirle que hacerlo, pero deberías relajarte. Theo va a estar bien.

—Quiero justicia, Draco.

—Lo sé. Yo también quiero eso para Theo pero recuerda que no siempre tienes porqué atacar de frente. Siempre hay una retaguardia.

Daphne sonrió y le tomó de mano. Draco conseguía entenderla cuando ella más confusa estaba y se sentía agradecida por ello.

Cuando entraron en el despacho, allí ya estaban Potter y Hermione hablando en voz baja. La castaña parecía estar mosqueada con lo que estaba diciéndole el auror. Padma Patil no había podido acudir al final porque tenía una entrevista con Theo para intentar negociar sus condiciones. Hermione fue la primera en verles llegar.

—Daphne, me alegro de verte. ¿Habéis tenido problemas con los paparazzi? Han intentando mantenerles fuera del atrio pero es casi imposible.

A Daphne no le gustó la condescendencia en las palabras de Hermione. Sintió como todos sus músculos se tensionaban.

—¿Qué ocurre Hermione?

La castaña miró a Harry, quien se había mantenido callado.

—Creo que Harry te lo puede explicar mejor que yo, ¿verdad?

—No quieren darte el permiso para salir de Europa. Consideran que dado la reciente encarcelación de Theo y vuestra relación...

—Una relación que acabó hace años, claro, continúa, me gustaría saber como va a acabar esto.

—Daphne...

Draco la tomó por el codo llamando su atención. Ella sabía estaba siendo venenosa, pero nunca podría dejar de ser una serpiente.

—Dado que has pedido permiso para ir a Brasil, los jefes han sumado dos más dos y creen que el dinero de la estafa está allí. Esto no debería decíroslo pero van a enviar un comité de investigación.

—¡Claro que el dinero está allí! ¡Los socios de Theo están allí, ellos son los que tienen el dinero!

—Teniendo en cuenta el pasado de la familia Nott...

—Potter, a otro perro con ese hueso. He venido aquí a por un permiso para poder aparecerme en Brasil, ¿vais a dármelo?

—Me temo que no puedo, Greengrass. Son órdenes de arriba. Puedes intentar luchar, pero será en vano. Ahora que te lo he dicho, tengo que irme. Nos han llamado a una misión.

—Entonces no tiene mayor sentido que siga aquí. Yo también me voy. Si me disculpáis.

—Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarte, Daphne.

Daphne se quedó quieta después de escuchar las palabras de Hermione. Sabía que estaba de su lado, que era una aliada contra la injusticia que estaban cometiendo con Theo.

—Más te vale. Te tomo la palabra, Hermione. Sabes que volveré.

Daphne se giró con ese porte tan característico de quien sabe que está cerca de ganar, quizás hoy no ni mañana, pero está cerca de conseguir su objetivo. Daphne sabe que no puede obcecarse tanto o acabará por revelarse a sí misma. Tiene que encontrar una manera de poder ir a Brasil o al menos la manera de encontrar a alguien que investigue por ella allí. Sin despedirse, se dirige a la puerta por la que momentos antes ha salido Potter. Tiene un plan que idear.

La puerta se cerró dejando la sala completamente en silencio. Se oían los pasos de Daphne alejándose por el pasillo. Draco sabía que Daphne necesitaba estar sola ahora mismo, iría tras ella más tarde. Tras tantos años de amistad Draco había aprendido que cuando la primogénita de los Greengrass estaba enojada, era mejor dejarla tranquila y que ella sola consiguiera aclarar sus pensamientos.

Draco levantó su mirada hacia Hermione, que miraba la madera del escritorio como buscando un lugar en el que esconderse. Daphne había sido hiriente, pero él podría llegar a comprenderla. Los acontecimientos del dia anterior la habían trastocado más de lo que ella quería aceptar.

El rubio se movió sigilosamente hasta el escritorio, colocando sus manos una a cada lado de la esquina de la mesa. Aunque fuera Hermione la que estuviera delante de él quería parecer intimidante. Y eso era algo innato en un Malfoy.

—No me creo que sea tan difícil pedir ese permiso. Me parecen demasiados requisitos. Es más que obvio que el ministerio no quiere ayudarnos. Y aunque Potter sea tu amigo, él también tiene las manos atadas. Ahora que ya tienen a su cabeza de turco no van a dejarle ir tan fácilmente, ¿verdad?

Hermione habló sin levantar su cabeza. Ella tampoco sabía que decir, no entendía como podían haberla tomado con Theo de esa manera y que ahora tampoco le permitieran a Daphne ayudarle.

—El ministerio está para servir al ciudadano, Draco. En ningún momento está yendo contra Theo, son las normas.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Hermione! Vete con ese cuento de las normas a otro. Sé cómo funciona esto, sé todo lo que se mueve aquí. Siempre ha sido así y da igual cuanto tiempo pase, el poder corrompe. El poder te hace querer siempre más. Hay algo que no nos están contando. Me estoy viendo tentado a hacer aquello que me prometí a mí mismo que nunca haría. Ahora llego a entender a mi padre.

Fue entonces cuando Hermione le miró sorprendida por las palabras que el rubio acababa de decir.

—Draco, ¡no! No dejes que esos pensamientos vuelvan a tu mente. Sabes que te hará daño. Y tú no eres así.

Draco miró a la castaña fijamente. La conversación está siendo un viaje al pasado nada placentero. Un viaje a aquel fatídico año en el que de no ser por la mujer que estaba ahora delante de él, probablemente hubiera tomado otro camino. Un camino que hubiera acabado con él bajo tierra. El rubio es capaz de ver de nuevo esa genuina preocupación en los ojos melados de Hermione. Sintió una punzada cerca del corazón. Él amaba a Astoria, con toda su alma. Lo que había pasado con Hermione era un recuerdo guardado bajo llave que no quería ni necesitaba dejar libre. Draco suspiró.

—A veces pienso en lo que pudimos llegar a ser y no fuimos.

Hermione se quedó callada, atenta a las palabras del rubio. Desde que habían vuelto a verse, ella tampoco había conseguido quitárselo de la cabeza y los recuerdos habían vuelto a su mente, atormentándola cuando se iba a la cama a dormir. Incluso consiguiendo hacerle sentir casi como si estuviera siéndole infiel a Ron cada vez que la besaba y la imagen del rubio se cruzaba brevemente antes de volver a la realidad.

—Pero tú amas a Astoria. Ella es la mujer de tu vida. Estáis esperando a vuestro hijo.

—Y tú amas a Weasley. Siempre ha sido el hombre de tu vida a pesar de que sea tan zafio.

Ambas miradas se cruzan, no como lo habían hecho en el pasado, llenas de una pasión oscura, sino con tristeza. Draco volvió a suspirar apartando su mirada.

—¿Y si pudiéramos ser?

Draco se sorprende con las palabras de la castaña. Nunca, ni tan siquiera aunque pasaran veinte años, veía a Hermione capaz de serle infiel a Weasley. Sin embargo, lo que más le preocupa es su vacilación a la hora de negarse ante esa propuesta velada de serle infiel a Astoria.

* * *

No había tardado menos de diez minutos en arreglarse nada más había leído la noticia en el Profeta. Hermione había sido ascendida, ahora era oficialmente la mano derecha del ministro. Y tenía una promesa pendiente con ella. Había esperado casi medio año.

Cada dia intentaba descubrir más y más cosas sobre aquellos tres peces gordos que se habían afincado en Brasil. Uno, probablemente alardeando de esa riqueza amasada a costa de otros, había sufrido la violencia de las calle carioca. Sólo quedaban dos de ellos y Daphne estaba más que decidida a llevarlos ante la justicia.

En todos aquellos meses no había sido capaz de ir a visitar a Theo, sí había estado muchas veces en la sala de espera pero siempre se había acobardado en el último momento. Daphne estaba segura de que todo esto lo estaba haciendo porque el chico era su amigo pero a veces se encontraba pensando en él de otra manera más íntima y eso la asustaba.

Cada vez que Pansy volvía de una de las visitas la atosigaba a preguntas lo que conseguía que la pelinegra se enfadara con ella. Más de una vez le había dicho que si tanto quería saber como estaba Theo, que fuera ella misma a la prisión. También le había dejado caer que había preguntado por ella, lo que provocaba en Daphne sentimientos encontrados.

Cuando habían estado juntos habían sido una pareja explosiva, haciéndose daño el uno al otro a la mínima oportunidad. El amor entre ellos era un ni contigo, ni sin ti que había acabado por quemarles a ambos. Ninguno de los dos quiso dar su brazo a torcer y cuando Daphne descubrió que Theo había buscado el amor que ella no le daba pagando, había supuesto el final de la relación. Theo había intentado disculparse con ella de miles de maneras, gastando gran parte de la herencia de la familia Nott. Daphne era de la opinión de que el amor no puede comprarse, se va creando poco a poco y el chico, con su comportamiento, había agotado todas las reservas de ese sentimiento que ella tenía para él.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando borrar esas ideas recurrentes. No había avisado ni a Astoria ni a Draco de que se iba, los consideraba a ambos lo suficientemente inteligentes como para hacerse una idea de a que lugar se había marchado. Se metió en la chimenea tomando unos pocos polvos flú y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba limpiando la ceniza que se había quedado pegada a su vestido.

Allí estaba de nuevo ante esa puerta, sólo que esta vez detrás de ella había una amiga. Había tenido que soportar las miradas insolendentes de aquellos que consideraba compañeros de trabajo pero ella era más fuerte que todo aquello. Ella era una luchadora y pelearía hasta el final pero sabía que dentro de ese despacho tenía a una amiga también luchadora por las causas en las que creía que más le valía ayudarla como no había podido hacer anteriormente. Abrió la puerta sin llamar encontrándose a Hermione de espaldas a ella mirando por la ventana.

—Sabía que vendrías. Tienes tu permiso encima de la mesa. Siempre cumplo una promesa.

—Gracias, Hermione. Y mi más sincera enhorabuena, como ya te he dicho más veces, sé que llegarás lejos.

Se acerca a la mesa y observa ese pequeño librito color verde claro. Escucha como Hermione solloza aún de espaldas a ella.

—Hermione, ¿ocurre algo?

Daphne guarda el pequeño librito en su bolso, después de lo que le ha costado consiguirlo, no va a permitir que nada ni nadie se lo quite de las manos. Hermione se suena los mocos con un pañuelo que Daphne no sabe de donde ha sacado.

—No, no me pasa nada. Está todo bien.

—Si todo estuviera bien, Hermione, no estarías así. Dime, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Demasiada presión en el nuevo puesto? Si quieres te lo cambio, este despacho es espectacular.

—Debería estar feliz, tendría que estarlo...pero no puedo...no lo quiero...

—Hermione, tranquila. Esto es una fase de adaptación, cuando pasen unos meses...

La castaña rompe a llorar sin contener sus lágrimas, buscando el abrazo de la rubia como si fuera la única persona con quien pudiera llorar libremente. Daphne responde al abrazo confundida.

—Estoy embarazada.

Daphne no llega a entender como la noticia de un bebé en camino puede provocar esas lágrimas de dolor pero está ahí para Hermione como ella lo ha estado cuando el tema de Theo la ha llegado a sobrepasar.


	5. Brasil

Daphne sentía como el sol calentaba su piel llegando hasta su alma. Se sentía feliz como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Dejaba que su cuerpo se bronceara bajo ese sol que conseguía que su piel picara mientras observaba a los dos hombres, si es que se les podía denominar así, que estaban unos metros más adelante bebiendo animosamente. Daphne sonrió, no sabía lo que se les venía encima.

No le había costado mucho encontrarles, habían sido lo suficientemente confiados como para haber vivido durante aquel tiempo haciendo alarde de su abultado bolsillo. Si ellos supieran que todos aquellos que consideraban amigos les habían vendido prácticamente al segundo de saber de donde procedía todo ese dinero de las fiestas que ese par organizaban.

Podía entender que había llevado a Theo a confiar en esos tipos. Después de haberles estudiado, Daphne sabía como conseguían ganarse a la gente. Le daban escalofríos de tan solo pensar que hubiera sido de ellos dos de tener el don de la magia.

—¡Buenos días, señorita! Esto es de parte de esos dos caballeros que están ahí.

Un camarero se había acercado a ella. Daphne sonrió, sabía que su presencia no les pasaría inadvertida a esos dos babuinos que dudaba mucho que entre los dos juntasen diez neuronas.

—Muchas gracias.

Daphne tomó la copa. Miró a ambos hombres elevando la copa como si estuviera brindando con ellos. Fingió que bebía un sorbo, no iba a fiarse de esos dos y si quería llevar a cabo su plan, necesitaba estar sobria. No sabían a quien habían invitado, no se hacían una idea.

Daphne se levantó de la hamaca en el ángulo correcto para que se quedaran babeando con su cuerpo. Que simples podían llegar a ser. Daphne no disfrutaba especialmente de aquello, no le gustaba usar su cuerpo para alcanzar sus propósitos, pero era el camino más fácil para llegar hasta ellos.

Caminó lentamente hacia el bar, quería que se deleitaran con su figura. Hechizarles para que cayeran a sus pies fácilmente. Daphne podía ver a través de sus gafas de sol como los hombres se estaban emocionando con la presa que habían cazado. Si tan sólo ellos supieran que ellos eran los únicos que iba a ser cazados hoy.

Harry Potter había viajado con ella como ayuda de aquel comité que no había hecho nada por Theo. Parecía mentira como dependiendo de quien estuviera en problemas y de quien fuera su amigo, las cosas funcionaban de una manera o de otra.

Sabía que el pelinegro estaba observándola desde alguna de las habitaciones que daban a la piscina de aquel resort en el que se habían alojado. Llegó junto a la pareja, sonriendo como si estar cerca de ellos fuera un privilegio, un honor reservado únicamente para los mejores. Que asco le daban.

—Creo que alguno de vosotros caballeros ha sido quien me ha invitado.

—No hemos podido quitar los ojos de una mujer tan bella. ¿Es usted británica?

—Sí, concretamente de Essex. ¿Compatriotas?

Aquello era una mentira, pero la mirada que compartieron los hombres le sirvió a Daphne para saber que ellos eran los culpables. Era increíble como se podían sentir tan ufanos sabiendo todo el daño que habían causado a familias inocentes.

—Sí, aunque hemos abandonado la gris patria por este sol maravilloso. ¿Usted está aquí por placer o por trabajo?

—Lastimosamente, por trabajo. Aunque siempre hay tiempo para el placer, ¿verdad?

Daphne se inclinó hacia el que parecía llevar la voz cantante sonriendo con la más zalamera y falsa de sus sonrisas. Lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer por salvarle el culo al estúpido de Theo. El hombre puso su mano alrededor de su cintura. Daphne intentó disimular la arcada que le había dado al notar como e´l le tocaba como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo.

—Para eso siempre, rubia preciosa.

* * *

Daphne contemplaba su reflejo en el espejo mientras terminaba de arreglarse. Había acentuado el color azul de sus ojos con un maquillaje negro bastante intenso. La rubia era plenamente consciente de que sus ojos eran uno de sus grandes atractivos y ella usaría todas las herramientas que estuvieran a su alcance para conseguir que esos dos muggles confesaran.

Daphne tomó su pintalabios rojo favorito. Hacía muchos años Theo le había regalado una barra como aquella y una vez que se le había acabado, bastante tiempo después de que dejaran de caminar juntos, ella había vuelto a comprar ese mismo color una vez tras otra. Si Theo viera ahora con quien iba a utilizar ese pintalabios, Daphne sabía que los celos se lo comerían vivo.

La rubia esperaba conseguir una confesión antes de tener que recurrir a utilizar su cuerpo para convencer a aquellos dos. Sobre el tocador de la habitación, justo al lado de su bolso de mano, había dos virales de Veritaserum que esperaba no tener que utilizar. Al fin y al cabo, a pesar de que había sobrepasado muchos de sus límites por el moreno, acabar en Azkaban era una frontera que no se veía capaz de sobrepasar.

Daphne oyó como alguien llamaba a la puerta. Se miró por última vez en el espejo, se veía peligrosamente sexy. Y eso era lo que quería. Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta moviendo sus caderas de un lado para otro. Al abrirla, se encontró con Harry Potter quien se había quedado boquiabierto nada más verla. Daphne sonrió satisfecha, si había provocado que el niño que vivió se quedara sin palabra, podría conseguir lo que fuera aquella noche.

—¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, Potter?

Harry volvió a la realidad. Ahora entendía porque Theo no había conseguido superar el hecho de que la chica ya no estuviera en su vida. Daphne no era solo una mujer inteligente como había demostrado alcanzando una posición importante en el ministerio, también había demostrado ser fiel a sus amigos por encima de todo y ahora, viéndola delante de él así de arreglada, se había quedado completamente noqueado por su belleza.

—Perdón, Greengrass. Estás fabulosa, si me permites el atrevimiento.

—Dime algo que no sepa, Potter.

—Sí, bueno. He venido a colocarte el micrófono para escuchar la conversación. Todo lo que ellos digan quedará grabado así intenta que el micrófono no esté cubierto. Evita juguetear con el pelo en la medida de lo posible. Lo que queremos es pillarles, cuanto menos problemas haya con la grabación, más fácil será que un juez la acepte como prueba.

—Perfecto. ¿Dónde crees que es mejor que me pongas el micrófono? ¿Dónde se pone normalmente?

Daphne vio como Harry empalidecía para después ponerse completamente rojo. El pelinegro revolvió su desordenado cabello nervioso. Daphne sonrió de lado, sabía que la suerte estaba de su lado.

* * *

Tenía a ambos hombres acariciando su cuerpo mientras intentaba abrir sin éxito la puerta de su habitación. Había estado soportando con su mejor cara como durante la cena acariciaban sus piernas bajo la mesa alternándose.

Habían tardado poco en cenar, no hacía falta ser demasiado brillante para saber lo que ambos hombres querían de ella. Se había sentido bastante incómoda sabiendo que al menos un tercio del cuerpo de aurores estaban escuchando todo por lo que estaba pasando. Esperaba que ninguno de ellos se fueran de la lengua una vez hubieran acabado la investigación.

El más alto comenzó a besarla por el cuello y Daphne tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no pegarle una bofetada en aquel mismo momento.

—Tranquilo. Espérate a que estemos dentro, ¿no? No vaya a ser que alguien nos pille.

—Ummm...no importa rubita, nadie nos conoce aquí. ¿Te vas a poner quisquillosa ahora?

La puerta finalmente se abrió y pudo deshacerse temporalmente del manoseo de los dos mandriles unineurona. Fingiendo deseo por ambos, los guió hacia la cama, haciendo que se quedaran sentados sobre el colchón.

—Voy a ponerme un poco más cómoda, chicos. No os vayáis ahora que vamos a pasarlo bien, ¿no?

Daphne entró en el baño. Tenía que mentalizarse de lo que iba a hacer. Sabía que podía con todo eso, que había pasado por cosas peores. Daphne esperaba que Harry, estuviera donde estuviese, si escuchaba que las cosas se le iban de las manos, apareciera para ayudarla.

—Voy a seguir con esto hasta el final, hasta que escuche la confesión que tanto necesito. La confesión que Theo necesita. Si veis que las cosas se están poniendo feas, venid. No me dejéis sola con ellos.

Alguien tocó a la puerta, Daphne salió del baño y fue a abrir la puerta. No esperaba a nadie pero tampoco quería que los hombres lo notasen. Abrió para encontrarse con Harry vestido como un chico del servicio.

—Buenas noches, servicio de habitaciones. Le traigo el champán que habían pedido. Espero que sea de su agrado y que de verdad lo disfruten.

A Daphne no se le pasó desapercibido el disimulado guiño que Harry le había dedicado solamente a ella cuando había dicho las últimas palabras. ¿Conocería Potter su plan de utilizar Veritaserum? Había sido bastante cuidadosa y dudaba mucho que él hubiera visto los virales cuando había estado allí al comienzo de la noche.

Harry se despidió sin decir una palabra más. Daphne tomó la botella de champán y fue hacia la mesa del salón poniéndose de espaldas a la pareja.

—Espero que os apetezca un poco de champán —Daphne vació uno de los virales en cada copa— para relajarnos un poco y así, soltarnos más.

—Eres una mujer brillante, Daphne. El hombre que se quede contigo, habrá encontrado la olla de oro al final del arco iris. Eres hermosa, inteligente...¿Tienes algún fallo?

Daphne sonrió viendo como ambos hombres bebían sin clase ninguna de sus copas. Su plan estaba saliendo sobre ruedas.

—O, claro que sí, no hay nadie perfecto en esta vida. Todos ocultamos algo, estoy prácticamente segura de que vosotros dos también tenéis secretos. ¿Me equivoco?

—No.

Ambos hombres respondieron al unísono, mirándose confusos.

—Oh, ¿qué secretos pueden tener dos hombres tan atractivos como vosotros?

Daphne se acercó al que había descubierto era el cerebro de la pareja acariciando su cara para que la mirase a ella directamente a los ojos. Daphne se vio tentada a utilizar la legremancia pero sabía que eso iría en su contra en el caso de acabar en un juicio.

—Mmmm...¿quizás algún hijo secreto?

Los dos hombres negaron moviendo sus cabezas de un lado al otro. Daphne necesitaba que hablasen, por mucho que ella fuera testigo, los aurores no actuarían a no ser que escucharan las palabras que ella llevaba queriendo escuchar desde hacía meses.

Daphne se acercó a los labios del hombre, su aliento caliente acariciando sensualmente su cara. Quería atraparlos, quería que el mundo supiera que Theo era una víctima que se había dejado engañar por estos dos. Sí, reconocía que él no era inocente, pero ella quería que el mundo mágico supiera lo que verdaderamente había ocurrido.

—Ummm...entonces, ¿cuál es vuestro secreto?

—Hemos robado mucho dinero. Hemos estafado a familias enteras. Padres, madres, hijos. Ancianas con sus periquitos. Les hemos prometido una casa cercana a ser lo más parecido al cielo en la tierra y nos hemos ido con su dinero. ¡Menudos gilipollas!

—Y hemos dejado que nuestro cómplice pague con todo. Ese sí que ha sido un verdadero gilipollas, fiarse de nosotros. ¡Ja! Me moriría de ganas de ver su cara de imbécil estando entre rejas. Era un auténtico egocéntrico ese Theodore Nott y le engañamos como a un niño pequeño.

Daphne sintió la rabia recorriendo su cuerpo, quería tomar su varita y lanzarles un hechizo en ese mismo momento. Por un momento le pareció que el que era menos inteligente se daba cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—Espera, ¿por qué te estamos contando esto a ti? ¡Nos has echado algo en la copa!

En aquel momento las puertas de la habitación se abrieron, dando paso a un gran número de aurores que iban armados con armas muggle en vez de con varitas. Harry fue quien habló.

—Lamento comunicarles que están ustedes detenidos por intento de estafa y fuga. Serán extraditados esta misma noche.


	6. Agradecido

Daphne caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de la fría mansión sintiéndose casi como en casa. Se conocía aquel lugar como la palma de su mano. Entre aquellas paredes se había sentido amada, había reído, había besado y había llorado. Todo aquello que había vivido con Theo años atrás volvía a ella con cada paso que daba sobre el suelo de mármol gris que a ella tanto le gustaba.

Se había imaginado su vida allí para que luego, después de la infidelidad de Theo, todos sus sueños de casarse y formar una familia se esfumaran en el aire. Sin tener más opción, se había volcado en su carrrera profesional para evitar caer en una relación enferma.

Daphne se queda en el ventanal que da paso al jardín donde Theo ha organizado aquella pequeña reunión. Sabe que probablemente sea la última en llegar pero hasta aquella misma mañana no había encontrado el valor para volver a verle. No se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para enfrentarle y enfrentar a sus propios sentimientos.

La rubia da un paso dubitativa hacia el jardín. Desde su posición puede ver como el moreno, sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, gesticula de manera exagerada probablemente contando alguna anécdota de su estancia en la cárcel. Daphne suspiró, ahora que ya estaba allí, no tenía sentido alguno huir.

No había dado dos pasos sobre el cuidado césped cuando Astoria gritó haciendo notar su llegada.

—Didi, ¡por fin apareces! Te estábamos esperando desde hace rato. Por un momento creí que no vendrías.

Su hermana no se hacía una idea de lo acertada que había estado. Daphne miró a todos los que estaban sentados a la mesa sonriendo de manera incómoda. Bill Weasley estaba acompañado al fondo de la mesa por su bella mujer, quien también le sonrió . Daphne supuso que sus hijos se habían quedado con alguno de sus tíos. Enfrente de la pareja estaban Hannah Abbott y Neville Longbottom, con sus manos tomadas encima de la mesa. La rubia le sonrió genuinamente y Daphne respondió de igual manera.

Padma y Patil estaban una al lado de la otra, probablemente se habían juntado al ser las únicas sin pareja. Al lado de ellas estaba una embarazadísima Hermione que parecía más feliz que la última vez que la había visto. Ron y Draco, sentados uno enfrente del otro, no parecían tener nada que decirse. Ginny, a quien se le adivinaba una leve barriga de embarazo, estaba sentada al lado de Astoria jugando con el pequeño Scorpius. Harry la miraba embelesado, era un hombre verdaderamente enamorado.

Fue entonces cuando tuvo el valor de mirar a Theo. Ninguno de los invitados parecía reparar en ellos al estar ocupados en sus conversaciones. Daphne se sintió nerviosa al notar los ojos de Theo sobre ella, siempre había sentido que el chico era capaz de leer su alma como un libro abierto y ahora, en ese mismo momento, no necesitaba que el chico se diera cuenta de su vacilación.

—Al final has venido. Pensaba que no te vería hoy aquí.

—Yo también lo pensaba, pero ha habido algo que me ha hecho venir aquí.

—Me alegro de que te hayas decidido por aparecer por aquí hoy. ¡Bueno, familia! O al menos, durante el día de hoy, permitidme trataros de ese modo pues así es como me siento, como si estuviéramos en familia. Ahora que ya ha llegado Daphne, podemos comenzar.

Daphne fue hacia el único sitio que quedaba libre, en la otra cabecera de la mesa. Se sentó sintiendo los ojos de Theo en su figura durante todo el corto trayecto. Todos sonrieron, no habían entendido al principio porque Theo les había invitado a su casa pero era un día de fiesta que celebrarían juntos.

—Antes de que comencemos a comer, me gustaría decir unas palabras. Hace un año, tuve que pasar por una de las peores experiencias de mi vida. Vi mi libertad y mi privacidad violada, todo el mundo tanto el mágico como el muggle parecía tener algo que decir sobre mi vida y sobre las decisiones que había tomado. Eso me hizo darme cuenta de lo inconsciente que había sido siempre y de lo poco agradecido que estaba por la suerte de haber nacido con tantas oportunidades abiertas para mí.

Theo paró un segundo para recuperar la respiración. Tomó su copa levantándola en el aire.

—Lo primero de todo, daros las gracias a todos por no solo invertir vuestro tiempo en mí, sino también por poner vuestra carrera en peligro por mí, un pobre diablo que no supo darse cuenta de como le estaban engañando.

Theo miró al fondo sur de la mesa posando sus ojos en Daphne. Ella sabía que probablemente estaba mirando a las otras dos parejas pero sus ojos se habían cruzado.

—También a vosotros dos, Hermione y Harry, hemos demostrado a la comunidad mágica que el rencor hay que dejarlo atrás, que trabajando juntos es como conseguiremos avanzar. Draco, Pansy, Astoria, los amigos son la familia que se escoge y en vosotros he encontrado la horma de mi puedo deciros nada que vosotros no sepáis. Gracias por haber estado a mi lado durante todos estos meses y por apoyarme cuando más lo necesitaba. Sin vuestras visitas no sé que hubiera sido de mí, me hubiera vuelto loco. —una lágrima traicionera se escapó. Theo tragó saliva y, levantando su mirada hacia ella, continuó hablando— Y gracias a Daphne, la mujer de mi vida aunque ya no estemos juntos. Sabes bien que siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón al que siempre podrás volver cuando lo necesites. Yo te he necesitado a ti y ahí has estado, arriesgando tu cuello por mí. En fin, antes de que me ponga aún más sentimental... ¡Brindemos! ¡Por todos nostros y por lo que el futuro nos depara!

Las copas se alzaron en el aire chocando unas con otras. A mitad de su trago, Theo paró para añadir algo más.

—Se me olvidaba, quiero brindar también porque esos dos embarazos lleguen a buen término. Scorpius ha sido el primero de esta tercera generación pero... ¡Estoy seguro de que serán grandes amigos cuando estén en Hogwarts!

La mesa rompió al reír cuando Draco escupió el vino que había bebido. Draco miró a Ron nervioso, Astoria por el contrario solo sonrió a las futuras mamás. Se avecinaba un futuro interesante para la generación venidera.

* * *

Daphne estaba sentada en las escalinatas que daban al jardín de la casa. Allí había sido donde se había besado por primera vez con Theo. Como habían cambiado las cosas entre ellos. Escuchó como alguien se acercaba a su posición, sentándose a su lado.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante un rato, como si no necesitaran decirse nada, solo estar juntos.

—Tenemos pendiente una conversación.

Daphne no le miró, no quería.

—Bueno, aquí estoy, ¿no? Aprovecha porque no sabemos cuando volveremos a vernos.

—No hace falta que seas así. Conmigo no.

—Dime lo que sea que tengas que decirme, Theo. No hay razón para que perdamos el tiempo.

—Me gusta como te queda este color.

Theo comenzó a acariciar el escote de su vestido con las yemas de sus dedos. Daphne sintío como su piel se erizaba ante el contacto. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por esa sensación tan conocida. La mano masculina subió hasta su cuello y antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, tenía los labios de Theo contra los suyos, besándola de manera demandante pero dulce.

Todo era como en el pasado, el lugar, ellos pero las cosas habían cambiado. Ninguno de los dos eran aquellos adolescentes que se encontraron cuando nadie daba nada por ellos. A pesar de estar disfrutando del beso, Daphne se separó del moreno.

—Theo, no. Ambos sabemos que si seguimos así acabaremos haciéndonos daño. Lo nuestro hay que dejarlo en el pasado, no tiene sentido alguno recuperarlo. Hemos comprobado que no podemos funcionar como pareja, no te puedo dar lo que me pides.

—Teníamos pendiente un beso también.

—Un beso que yo no te he pedido.

—Dame otra oportunidad. Comencemos de nuevo. Ya no soy la misma persona, ni deseo lo mismo en mi compañera de vida. Sabes que somos el uno para el otro. Si no pensaras eso, si de verdad quisieras dejarlo en el pasado, no hubieras hecho todo lo que has hecho por mí. Sé que tienes tus límites, Daphne. Te conozco.

—Si tan bien crees conocerme, Theo, sabrías que perdiste el acceso a mi corazón hace mucho tiempo. Tú sobrepasaste esos límites yéndote con...bueno...esa mujer y no me lo merezco. Lo único que te puedo ofrecer es mi amistad.

Theo suspiró mirando hacia el horizonte. Daphne se hacía una idea de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

—La jodí tremendamente de aquella. Te dejé ir en vez de intentar comprenderte. ¿Puedo ser más estúpido?

Theo la mira y Daphne no puede evitar sonreír.

—Probablemente. Creo que tu estupidez es lo único que no tiene límites aquí.

Theo sonríe poniendo los ojos en blanco. Daphne siempre conseguira tenerle hechizado, aunque ella no quiera nada más que ser amigos. Theo ha cambiado, es una versión mejor de sí mismo y está más que decidido a demostrárselo a la rubia. Cuesto lo que cueste, ahí seguirá. Tendrán que comenzar de nuevo siendo amigos, pero ambos han pasado por peores cosas juntos.

Theo toma de la mano a Daphne, ambos sentados en las escaleras del jardín dee aquella casa donde se había imaginado una familia juntos. Quizás ella tenía razón y su única opción para no acabar matándose era la de ser amigos. El tiempo diría, ahora que era un hombre libre, viviría día a día.


End file.
